Crystals of a recombinant form of the EIAV p26 protein have been obtained which diffract to at least 3.0 A. Solution assemblies of p26 are being examined in the STEM. This should help in solving the x-ray structure. It is of interest to compare the structure of p26 from EIAV to the analogous protein, p24, from HIV.